


nonsexual intimacy prompt fills

by paradoxikay



Category: K (Anime), Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles, hand-holding, hair-petting, and people falling asleep on other people's shoulders - everything you need for a balanced breakfast.</p><p>A compilation of prompt fills from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver Clan OT3 - accidentally falling asleep together

It’s been a long time – too long – but somehow it feels as though no time at all has passed since they were last together. There are tears shed at their reunion, and then hours spent catching up, sharing stories, but they settle into each other’s presence as comfortably as they ever did, and into each other’s arms with even more ease.

Neko is the first to grow tired, her seemingly boundless energy finally reaching its limit, and she lies down with her head in Shiro’s lap, _purring_ as he strokes her hair. “Neko’s Shiro,” she murmurs drowsily; “but I’ll share with Kurosuke, I _guess_ ,” and she grabs for Kuroh’s hand, drifts off to sleep with her fingers interlaced with his.

“How generous,” Kuroh says, fondly, in response, and now that Neko’s claimed his hand he has little choice but to lean against Shiro himself. There’s so much to say, still, and even with Shiro right here, smiling and curling his free arm around Kuroh’s waist, it feels like he might vanish the moment Kuroh closes his eyes. But he feels so safe here; this close to Shiro he can feel the presence of his aura, his Sanctum, like it’s a warm blanket draped over his shoulders. “We missed you,” he whispers as his eyes drift closed. “We missed you so…”

As wonderful as it is to see his Clansmen again, it hurts to know how deeply they felt his absence. But there will be time later for explanations, apologies – Shiro, too, is tired, and right now there is nothing he needs more than Kuroh’s head on his shoulder, Neko curled up against his legs. His own eyes slip closed of their own volition and he lets them. 

“ _I know_ ,” he whispers in German, before sleep takes him as well.


	2. Reisaru - patching up a wound

Gossip spreads quickly in SCEPTER 4, and news of a confrontation between his third-in-command and a certain member of HOMRA reaches headquarters before Fushimi himself does – though that’s hardly difficult, when Fushimi never quite makes it back to work that day at all.

Reisi fully intends to take a hands-off approach. Awashima has an easier time giving scoldings than he does, though whether Fushimi takes them to heart is another matter entirely. It’s pure coincidence that, when he comes to the dining hall late that evening, he finds Fushimi there, scowling down at the table as Yukimura picks gravel from the road rash that covers half his arm.

“Captain!” Yukimura sits up straight when she notices him, though she only briefly glances up from her work; Fushimi, on the other hand, only clicks his tongue. Though his expression doesn’t change, Reisi can _feel_ his shift in mood from across the room, as red aura flares and nearly eclipses the blue.

The effect on his own mood is not much less severe. He should, he thinks, be disappointed, and keep his distance as a result – Fushimi picking fights with his former Clan isn’t something that should be encouraged, after all. But it’s difficult to keep that kind of distance, now.

By allowing himself to get closer, it seems, he forfeited the ability to step back.

“While I’m sure Fushimi-kun is in excellent hands with you, Yukimura-kun, I’d like to speak with him.”

“Of course, sir.” She leaves the first-aid kit behind, and Reisi takes her vacated seat and takes up the task she started. It looks as though Fushimi slid a fair distance on his forearm, and even mostly cleaned up, it’s not a pleasant sight.

“Aren’t you going to tell me how stupid I’ve been?” Fushimi says, after several long minutes of silence.

“Is that what you think I’d like to say?”

Fushimi doesn’t respond, but his expression is answer enough.

Reisi finishes cleaning the scrape, covers it in antibiotic ointment, and bandages it as carefully as he can, then gets up to wash his hands. Fushimi hasn’t moved when he returns, and he doesn’t react until Reisi reaches out to cup his cheek. His eyes go wide, then, and he opens his mouth, but can’t seem to find words.

“You are not _stupid_ , Fushimi-kun. Reckless, perhaps, but not stupid.”

Fushimi’s been on edge ever since Reisi stepped into the room, but now he finally slumps forward, the tension leaving his muscles all at once. He drops his forehead to Reisi’s shoulder, and shivers when Reisi gently strokes his hair.

Reisi doesn’t mind comforting him – quite the opposite, in fact.

He only hopes that someday, Fushimi will realize that comfort is something he can _ask_ for, without going to such extremes to “earn” it.


	3. Mitsuru/Chidori - reading a book together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the same AU as [Lilacs and Landmines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110118) and [A Kiss Like Warm Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1249306) \- a universe where Chidori fell for Mitsuru instead of Junpei.

It’s always been difficult for Mitsuru to balance all the different aspects of her life, and adding frequent visits to the hospital to her schedule has only complicated things further. She takes to bringing her homework with her, squeezing in some study time on the not infrequent occasions Chidori falls asleep. The nurses say she sleeps so fitfully at night that Mitsuru can’t bring herself to leave during her afternoon naps, in case it’s her presence that gives Chidori the peace of mind to rest.

“What are you reading?” Chidori asks one afternoon, voice still heavy with sleep, and Mitsuru jumps – she’d been so caught up in the novel she’d brought that she hadn’t noticed Chidori was awake. Her surprise coaxes a laugh out of Chidori, quiet but genuine, and that brings a smile to Mitsuru’s lips as well.

“Nothing terribly exciting, I’m afraid. Just my Literature homework.” She shows Chidori the cover – and watches her eyes light up in recognition.

“I used to love that book,” she says, and for a moment her expression goes melancholy. Before Mitsuru can wonder too much about what she might be remembering, though, she pats the bed beside her. “If you come sit with me, we can read it together. …if you don’t mind.”

It’s not so easy to fit both of them on the bed, and something about it feels improper – Mitsuru catches herself glancing at the door, half-expecting a nurse to peer in and scold them. But it’s not unpleasant to have Chidori leaning against her, head resting on her shoulder. It’s… rather nice, actually. She helps Chidori free herself from some wires that tangled themselves around her arm as she slept, then settles back and finds her place.

Chidori’s asleep again before too long, but that’s all right. Mitsuru stays right where she is, somewhat distracted now from her reading.

Surely, if her presence is such a comfort to Chidori, it can’t hurt to stay like this for just a little while longer…


End file.
